Kissing Tree
by vine
Summary: You and me, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Every couple has a kiss somewhere.
1. QuinnPuck

Pairing: Quinn/Puck

Spoilers: N/A

Universe: Close to Canon, Future

* * *

The first time Quinn kissed Puck she was drunk.

The second time she is merely tipsy, lighter than air.

No child to weigh her down, not tonight. The Glee club is scattered around her, and she feels so much better here than at any Cheerio party.

Puck is as relaxed as she, and his lips are soft and taste like adventure. She doesn't pull away from his embrace, doesn't worry about all the soft curves the baby has left, she just presses against his chest and breaths in the moment.

Puck's kisses leave her feeling like a princess, one who, far from her happy ending, has her story just beginning. Puck's armor may not shine very bright, it may be dented in spots, but his horse is fast enough to steal her away, take her as far from the sunset as possible.

Puck's kisses make Quinn feel like she deserves a story all her own. (Quinn's kisses make Puck feel like he can finally be the good guy)


	2. KurtPuck

Couple: Kurt/Puck

Spoilers: N/A

Universe: Close to Canon, Future

* * *

Puck's kisses give the feeling he wants something from you. Kurt kisses like he expects something from you.

Even now, years after they began this, it is still a topic brought up for discussion, how two such demanding people balance a relationship.

Both boys smile, like they know some secret, and never answer questions.

The truth is that when Puck first kissed Kurt- so much speculation there, but yes. It was Puck who started it- Kurt wasn't expecting anything but to be punched, and Puck didn't want anything from it at all. Especially not a steady, if sometimes heated and angry, relationship that is still going on to this day.

Neither call it dating, or anything as serious as that. To them, it is still calling each other up at 3 am, arguing over some detail- Kurt's all about the details, whereas Puck could care less. It's still pulling the other towards them and covering their lips with their own, just to shut them up.

They aren't very balanced, but that's okay, because Puck remembers how a limb's trembles strengthen the little muscles, and Kurt thinks of how most great designs start out as a flaw.

Kurt likes kissing Puck because he thinks they feel powerful. Puck likes kissing Kurt because he thinks they feel powerless.

And therein is their balance.


	3. SantanaFinn

Couple: Santana/Finn

Spoilers: Preggers. So read that as none.

Universe: Close to Canon

A/N: First crack couple! And people can request any couple they like, no matter how batty. I'm hoping to explore all possibilities with this fic. ;)

* * *

At first, Santana kisses Finn to get back at Quinn. Because so what if her and Puck have broken up? They were still together when Quinn went and fucked him.

And Puck never looked at her the way he looks at Quinn's stomach, all soft and gooey... Santana shudders. Gross.

Well, she never pegged Puck as one of those boys that get turned on by pregnant women. But then, she didn't know he chased cougars, either.

Finn is less dangerous than Puck. Less smooth. But he's nice, and handsome, and he won't cheat on her with her best friend.

Probably.

Anyway, Quinn was his girl just like Puck was her guy. It's only fair, only natural that they fall back into each other.

When they kiss, Santana feels like the most important person in the world. Because she knows that he is focused on her, only her, and that he won't turn around and smack some girl's ass, or throw a slushie on a girl that never did anything to him (oh god, if Berry knew she hated Puck for doing that, she might actually think they were friends), or get a lightweight drunk on her mother's coolers and create a mess.

Finn doesn't really think of anything when he kisses Santana, which is maybe why he keeps doing it. No thoughts of football, or college, or Glee, or even how cute Rachel looked today, cradled in another guy's arm.

Maybe if he keeps kissing her, he can forget about Rachel even after Santana's lips leave his.

Because when Finn kisses Santana, it feels like they are the only people in the world.


	4. KurtDave

Pairing: Kurt/Dave Karofsky

Spoilers: Never Been Kissed

Universe: Totally and completely AU. A part of a bigger story that may or may not be written, one day. As this is only a fragment, characterizations may seem off, and I apologize for that.

Enjoy?

* * *

Kurt likes the big guy sitting across from him almost right away. He's got the stern look down, but his eyes linger just a little too long to be casual. Sure, the man can pass it off as just another tactic of the interrogation, but the way he looks away, embarrassed, betrays him. He was looking, which is both frightening and exciting.

"Are you the bad cop or the good cop?"

The big guy doesn't answer. The good cop probably would have answered, and Kurt's shoulders tense. This isn't how it's supposed to go, it's not what they planned, and now there's no one whispering cues to him, as he perches in the hard metal chair, and tries to not look guilty. Whatever guilty looks like. Even so, he still can't help but like this man across from him.

After a few more minutes of silence, the man swears under his breath, and when he looks up again, it's with a glare that pins Kurt to his seat, makes his heart skip a beat. It's only partially out of fear. Trying to hide his nerves, he lets his lips slip into a smirk, eyes fall into the default of superiority. The glare only intensifies.

"Stop your smiling, you freak." His fist comes down, slamming on the table between them, and Kurt flinches back, eyes wide. "Maybe we can't pin it on you, but I know you fucking did it."

Kurt scoots his chair back, tries to get the smirk back, but it won't come. His mouth is an unsteady line, and what slips out of it is neither helpful nor thought out.

"Your point?"

The man stands up, and God he is a Neanderthal, isn't he? Probably twice the width of Kurt, three times his weight, and it doesn't look like too much of that is idle fat, either.

"My point is I know who you are now, and I'm going to be watching you. Got that, girlie?"

Instinct says to stay down, stay small, but he can't help but stand up himself, because fear makes him angry, it always has, and he doesn't have the same grip on it he used to.

"You're threatening me?" His voice only waivers a little bit. This is bringing back flashbacks of high school, not so long ago, of other big guys who would call him worse names, throw him dumpsters, and when he left all that behind he promised to himself that he had left every bit of it behind.

"I'm warning you. To watch your step, you little faggot."

That word. The bullies never really changed, did they? He couldn't help it, leaning in, letting the stress of the arrest and the job and everything out, because he can't keep it all in, not all the time. "Listen to yourself! You sound like a scared little boy who has no control over anything but who they needlessly terrify next. You-"

It isn't until the man's hands are on his shoulders, shoving him back against the wall, and he gasps as all the air is forced from his lungs, that he remembers exactly where he is. He is a suspected criminal, and this is a cop, and he is in for it now. Where had his calm gone, now? The fear was back in his eyes, as he stared at the man, expecting another hit, pain exploding from where he hits him, followed by more time in a blank, cold room, because evidence or not, he had messed up enough to be put away now. The man in front of him would find something.

He lunges forward, and Kurt jerks back, hitting his head on the wall, his eyes closing as he winces. And then there are lips on his, forcing them open, a touch of invasive, angry tongue. Panicked hands push the man away, and then cover his mouth, as he stares at the man in horror. He would have preferred the punch.

The officer is the one smirking now, and Kurt won't realize that it is fear making those eyes of his wide, mirroring Kurt's own, until he replays the scene again later in his mind. When he moves again, the smaller man can't help but flinch, but he is only opening the door, nodding him through it. As Kurt walks through it, almost fast enough to be called a run, he whispers something that makes him shake.

"Remember. I'm watching."

And to think, he had liked the look of the man, at first. Kurt can't ever remember a first impression being so wrong.

Dave follows the young man with his eyes, until he's disappeared, still running. It is very hard for him to justify his last actions, when held up against his investigation, and so he doesn't try. He merely memorizes the way the boy walks, knowing he could easily recognize it, even in a crowd of people. All for the sake of the job, of course. Always for the sake of the job.


End file.
